


Comatose

by Eribi



Category: Undertale
Genre: And a raging fish ready to throw robots out the window, Because poor Alphys, F/F, F/M, Flowey isn't too evil, Flowey takes a while to show up, Frisk is in a coma, Gaster is also an ass, I don't fcking know how to do this, I like the sad shit, I probably killed him, IT'S MY FIRST STORY I'M POSTING HERE OKAY?!, Just go away Gaster, Mettaton is an asshole, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Sad papa goat, Sans is already dead, She's going a bit nuts, Some depressing stuff, Some sad mama goat, Soul losing, There's some soul stealing, Toriel needs to forgive Asgore, anyway, heh, sad skeletons, that's why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eribi/pseuds/Eribi
Summary: Everything was just... Horrible. Unfixable. Their lives were turned upsidedown. Everyone was broken. And Frisk couldn't do anything about it. They were too far gone. They couldn't even help themself.The Dreemurrs are unable to help everyone.Alphys and Undyne are suffering as they try to fix mistakes.Mettaton and Napstablook have had a falling out.Papyrus was empty.Sans was dead.How was Frisk suposed to fix this if they were in a coma?This is the first fanfic I'm posting here, so please forgive me if I have no clue how to do this.





	1. Prologue - A Quick Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this first chapter is just an explanation on the current situation of most of the characters. After this one, the next few chapters are just gonna be how the characters are dealing, and it will be a single moment. Then you will get your story. Enjoy.
> 
> (This is my first story I'm posting here, so please forgive me as I don't really know how to do this here.)

Their lives had been turned upsidedown. Toriel hadn't yet forgiven Asgore, but they were acquaintances at most. The king was in a severe and concerning depressed state. Undyne could barely control herself as she fretted for her adoptive father, her best friend, and her lover all at the same time. Alphys was near suicidal, hating herself with such a bitterness from her actions. Mettaton was deteriorating, lacking repairs from the scientist; his phantom and robot soul was splitting in two to reverse his corporeal state back to normal. Napstablook was nearly done with having to deal with the robot and not having a say in what he could do. He was the most sane. Papyrus was just a hollow shell as he mourned. Sans was gone, dead. The queen had nearly lost it as she tried to keep everything together and cried for the ninth child she had lost. Asriel and Chara were still long since gone. And Frisk? The human child was in a comatose state. They couldn't escape it. Their determination had presumably run dry, and they fell down, narrowly avoiding death.

It had been three years. Three. Whole. Years. Frisk didn't seem to be getting better. Every once in a while they would come close to waking up, but never truly did. It seemed they wouldn't come back. The group was just a broken mess of mentally and physically broken souls.


	2. METTATON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Mettaton.
> 
> Mettaton is unsure of how to deal with the current situation. So what does he do? He ignores it. He is a star, after all.

The famous star Mettaton was slowly breaking down. He was falling apart, as he hadn't undergone repairs from Alphys for quite some time. He was beginning to become anxious, since less and less people and monsters were coming to his shows. He was becoming less popular. Now the robot stood outside a two story house's door, fist pounding on the thick oak.

"ALPHYS, DARLING, WOULD YOU PLEASE OPEN UP?" His voice hosted a false sweetness. "I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD COME TALK TO ME! NOW, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY, SO PLEASE, HURRY UP, WILL YOU? COME ON DEAR!" As soon as the doorknob began to turn, he grabbed it, and slammed the door open. "WHY HELLOOO UNDYNE! I'M HERE TO SPEAK TO ALPHYS, SO EXCUSE ME!" He shoved past the warrior before she could speak, then hurried down the hallway and up the stairs towards a bedroom where he knew Alphys would be hiding. He barged through the doorway, startling the lizard out of bed.

"M-M-Mettaton! Wh-what are y-you doing here?!" She looked horrible. Dark rings sat around her glistening, bloodshot eyes, her glasses were on the floor, she was adorned with a black tank top and tan shorts, and many cuts ran up and down her arms. She seemed a bit worse for wear, to say the least. "G-go away!"

"ALPHYS, I WAS WONDERING, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REPAIR ME? IT'S BEEN QUITE A WHILE, AND I WOULD JUST LOVE TO USE THIS FORM IN PERFECT CONDITION."

"G-g-get a normal m-mechanic to f-f-fix you…" she huffed.

"OH! BUT I WOULD HATE A GRUBBY OLD MAN WITH NO EXPERIENCE IN FIXING ROBOTS WITH GHOSTS IN THEM TO TRY TO FIX ME! THAT WOULD RUIN ME, DARLING!"

"Th-then just d-deal with it, or d-d-do it yourself! I don't c-care! Get out of here!" She was now crying, her emotions fragile as glass.

"Mettaton…" Undyne's voice was a low growl as she dragged the robot out and shut the door, "get your ass out of here."

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"Because can't you see Alphys is going through something?!" Mettaton just folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I said, GET OUT!"

"What in the world is going on up here?" A soft voice asked as padded footsteps climbed the stairs. Toriel made routine visits to the housholds of her friends, and luckily she had just arrived at Alphys and Undyne's.

"Mettaton barged into our home uninvited, demanded Alphys fix him, and made her cry! Get the bastard out of here before I through him out the window!"

"OH, DARLING, I BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE OUT THE WINDOW BEFORE YOU EVEN GET YOUR SLIMY FISH HANDS ON ME."

"That's it!" A spear appeared in the warrior's hand.

"Mettaton, I believe it would be best if you get out of their home. You know how these two are right now. They are very fragile." Toriel placed her paws on their arms.

"OH, NO THANK YOU LADY DREEMURR. I'LL BE GETTING WHAT I WANT."

"Mettaton, that wasn't a request. Come." The ex-queen grabbed a fist full of his hair, and dragged him down the stairs. She tossed him out into the driveway, pointing a stern finger towards the road until he had finally left.

"UGH… I JUST WANT HER TO REPAIR ME!" He complained to the monster driver the limousine. "IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK, BLOOKY?"

"well, you know how she is… she's sort of depressed… if someone came in and demanded i do something for them whenever i feel especially bad, i don't think i'd appreciate it…"

"HUMPH! EVEN YOU DON'T SIDE WITH ME!" The robot complained, ignoring Napstablook's innuendo about feeling down. "DOES ANYONE AGREE WITH ME ANYMORE?!"

"sh-she's also been really busy with trying to help frisk…"

"WHO CARES?! MY CAREER IS IMPORTANT." The limo suddenly slowed, stopping at the side of the road. The ghost didn't move do to anything else. "BLOOKY, WHY HAVE WE STOPPED?"

"get out." Mettaton was taken aback by his sudden refusal to drive him.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"because i am sick of having to listen to you. i don't get to choose what i do. you rarely treat me as an equal. you don't care for the one person who could even tell how i'm feeling. the human who set us free. frisk. i've noticed how you forget their name sometimes. how you forget my name. do you even realize my name is napstablook, not just blooky? do you even remember we're cousins? get out, or drive yourself. i quit." With that, he vanished.

"B-BLOOKY…?" No response. "I'M SORRY…"


	3. napstablook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Napstablook was doing while Mettaton was demanding repairs from poor Alphys.
> 
> I am shit when it comes to summaries.

Napstsblook, a quiet ghost, was the cousin of who proclaimed himself to be the most famous star of the Underground and surface. Of course, he really wasn't, but who was the ghost to say that? Nobody. Now he waited in a long blank and pink limousine for him to return. The robot was supposedly getting repairs from Alphys, but frankly, Napstablook didn't think he'd get them.

The ghost hummed to himself a little tune he had written called Spookwave. He was just someone who worked for Mettaton, nothing more. His music wasn't even widely known. He was just… him. Blooky was hapoy that way. He didn't want attention. He enjoyed being alone with his music, but he would enjoy Frisk's company, if they were here. But they weren't here. He wished they were. The human was his best friend, if only for the time they weren't in this coma.

He sighed. These were thoughts for another time, when he wasn't on the job, doing… nothing. Oh well. It was fine by him. He remained quiet at the driver seat until he saw the queen of monsters dragging his cousin out by the hair. That probably would have hurt him if it wasn't just thin strands of plastic.

The star climbed into the car, and once he was settled, the ghost started it up. They were silent for a few minutes, until he finally spoke. "UGH… I JUST WANTED HER TO REPAIR ME! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK, BLOOKY?"

"well, you know how she is… she's sort of depressed… if someone came in and demanded i do something for them whenever i feel especially bad, i don't think i'd appreciate it…" He felt awkward as he hinted at his emotions.

"HUMPH! EVEN YOU DON'T SIDE WITH ME! DOES ANYONE AGREE WITH ME ANYMORE?!" He had completely ignored the ghost's suggestion.

"sh-she's also been really busy with trying to help frisk…"

"WHO CARES?! MY CAREER IS IMPORTANT." Napstablook felt a sudden bout of rage. He cared. And Metta? Mettaton didn't care. He slowed to a stop at the side of the road. "BLOOKY, WHY HAVE WE STOPPED?"

"get out." He heard the gasp from the back seats.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"because i am sick of having to listen to you. i don't get to choose what i do. you rarely treat me as an equal. you don't care for the one person who could even tell how i'm feeling. the human who set us free. frisk. i've noticed how you forget their name sometimes. how you forget my name. do you even realize my name is napstablook, not just blooky? do you even remember we're cousins? get out, or drive yourself. i quit."

He vanished, only to reappear back in the house where Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys conversed. Or, more like Toriel and Undyne conversed. The lizard was silent.

"Napstablook? What are you doing here?" The goat tipped her tired head.

"i'd like to apologize for-"

"Don't bother apologizing for Met-" Undyne started.  
"please, let me finish. i'm not apologizing for him. he doesn't deserve me apologizing for him. he's barely my cousin anymore. i just quit. anyway, i'm sorry i didn't come in to help you guys. i should have done that right away."

Alphys smiled. "O-o-oh… th-thank you, N-Napstablook…"


End file.
